


Luke clears up the reality of some family dynamics for Alex

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [160]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	Luke clears up the reality of some family dynamics for Alex

[backdated to June 2015; refers back to [this conversation](http://alex-skarsgard.dreamwidth.org/6743.html) which took place in April 2015]

It's already been a year since Alex finished filming _True Blood_ , but he's still getting re-accustomed to how awesome it is to simply hang out in the sunshine, without fear of acquiring an inadvertent but decidedly non-vampire tan. Sitting back on one of the chaises, he props his feet on the wood railing and luxuriates in freedom. Being on the deck at the Butterfly House always makes him feel like he's touching infinity, the horizon over the ocean limitless.

"I never get sick of looking at it," Luke says, stepping out onto the deck, the sliding door shouldered closed behind him. "Here," handing Alex one of the two wineglasses he's carrying, "I opened up the bottle we bought the other day in Carmel."

"Ah, thanks," Alex says, gently circling the glass under his nose. The '89 Sauvignon Blanc had its share of detractors, but Alex had wanted to give it a try anyway. He sips now, letting the wine settle onto his tongue. Then he swallows with a nod.

"I like the white pine notes, actually," he says, watching Luke settle onto his own lounge. "Maybe people complained just because they weren't expecting it."

"Or because they have nothing better to do," Luke quips, somewhat cheekily, taking a sip.

Alex laughs. "Point," he agrees. "It must be a pretty snotty job." He reaches out to clasp Luke's free hand in his own. Looking out to the sea once more, his brow furrows. "Do we need to start baby-proofing all this?"

Luke sighs. "Yup." As much as he hates the idea of changing anything about their house. Especially this view. "The best option, but it's expensive, would be to put Plexiglas in. That way we'd keep the view."

"Plexiglas," Alex murmurs, picturing it. "I wonder if the historic registry people would stop us. We could probably get some really good contractors who could do it without permanently altering the house's structure," he muses, and presses Luke's fingers to his lips. He takes another sip of wine and watches the breeze stir his husband's hair, then asks softly, "Hey, did your mum ever get back to you? When you sent her the news?"

"I didn't send it," Luke says quietly, finally, after a long moment.

Alex raises an eyebrow, startled. "You didn't? I thought you...?" He kisses Luke's hand again, snatching time to think. "She doesn't know."

Luke shakes his head. "I _was_ going to send it," he says softly. "I kept meaning to. But I knew what she'd say. Something pleasant and nice and ..." he trails off, suddenly blinking back tears, and shrugs.

_Fuck this_. Alex swiftly puts his glass down and reaches for his lover. "Come here, _älskling_ ," he orders softly, making room on his lounger. He wants his boy in his arms, wrapped up safe and secure. As if Alex could protect Luke from the world.

Luke shifts over to Alex's chair and presses close, not daring to look at his husband.

Alex hugs his lover to him, threading his fingers through Luke's hair to pet him. "You know they're wrong," he whispers, feeling the tension in his boy's muscles. All that grief and anger, so tightly controlled. It's frightening. "They should be knocking over furniture and burning money, trying to be part of your life. To be part of their grandchildren's life, someday." Shit, that can't be helpful. But what the hell is he supposed to say? The truth? Is it really necessary for him to say aloud, _Luke, you know your parents are fucking idiot bigots_...? "Baby, it's not you. It's not. You."

"I know," Luke says, trying so hard not to cry. "It's just. I don't know. It's like as long as I don't tell her, she could still react differently?" Fuck. "Does that make any sense? Do you know what I mean?"

"Yes," Alex answers. "Yes, it makes perfect sense. You're giving her the chance to do the right thing."

It's not exactly what Luke means but he's not sure he can really explain so he just snuggles in even more. "We still haven't told my nana and gransha either," he points out. "We talked about popping over to see them... maybe we could do that when we go to see Elin?"

"Of course we can. You want to tell them in person? That would be best?" Alex is all in favor of the plan, not just because he adores Luke's grandparents, but even more because he needs _someone_ from Luke's family to support him emotionally. Really, how hard should it be, to be happy for a man excited about becoming a father?

"I think so," Luke says. "I don't know how many questions they'll have or how they'll handle it, but I think things would be better if we're there, face-to-face." He smiles at his husband. "They like you."

Alex gives Luke a loud smacking kiss on the lips. "They have good taste. Which is obvious, because they're head over heels in love with their grandson." He hugs his lover. "Maybe we can bring one of the ultrasound pictures to show them. I mean, it might not be the most recent one, but it still might be cool for them to see it."

Luke smiles. "They'd love that." He blows out a breath, still thinking about his mum. Maybe he could just let his grandparents tell her? Then he wouldn't even have to deal with her reaction.

"It's settled, then. I'll call Paisley and tell her to sort out the travel arrangements. Are you going to want to bake fresh before we fly to Sweden, or use my mum's kitchen once we get there? I think Elin is eating for fourteen right now."

Luke laughs, forgetting his quandary for a moment. "Um. Both?" He grins.

Alex snickers, slipping his hand around Luke's throat. "Awesome. And if any of your cookies or whatever turn out funny-looking, I can help you take care of that. Quality Control."  



End file.
